disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Characters in Wrecking Heroes
These are the characters from the original film and previous series are appearing in this show. Some of them are newly introduced. Main Characters 'Heroes at Litwak's:' Are the original heroes who was chosen by Mr. Litwak to protect his arcade from disasters, being banned, and getting unplugged. *Wreck-It Ralph: The original villain from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. who had turned good and the main protagonist of this show. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: The original hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun's husband. *Sergeant Calhoun *Vanellope Von Schweetz: A sugar rush racer and a president of Sugar Rush *Minty Zaki: *Jubileena Bing-Bing: *Adorabeezle Winterpop: Sugar Rush's ice champion and a current supporter of the Glacier Nation. Her cybernoid companion is only Glacier Cyber, but the rest are actually hers. *Skyler Skyduster: A young ace pilot from the unplugged game called Skyler's Dogfight. 'Cyber Hero Resistance:' Are the good cybernoids who are the allies of the original Heroes. They are originally owned and made by a Moppet Girl, a girl who visits the arcade now she is a teenager. *Cyber Guy: A heroic cybernoid who appears every episode and also Vanellope's current cybernoid companion. He is the leader the Cyber Hero Resistance. *Psyrazer *Gazewave 'Recurring Characters' Fix-It Felix Jr. *Gene *Nicelanders **Meg **Don **Mary **Deanna **Nel **Norwood **Roy **Lucy Hero's Duty *General Hologram *Markowski Sugar Rush Speedway *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest who also likes the friendliness of cybernoids. He believes that most of the cybernoids in the arcade are good because they are there to protect the arcade from invaders. He, Gloyd and Swizzle got captured and thrown away into the fungeon by an unidentified tyrant after Taffyta had noticed that they are allies with cybernoids. *Gloyd Orangeboar: Rancis's former rival for Vanellope's affection. He allies with any heroic cybernoids that are based on monsters and creatures since he has a strange obsession with Halloween. *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: *Snowanna Rainbeau: A female Sugar Rush racer who died when Blaire thrown her up into the cliff after they made a chaos in Sugar Rush. *Sour Bill: King Candy's former servant after his death. *Wynnchel and Duncan: Are the two donut policemen who are the members of the Sugar Rush police squad. They are also allies with the good cybernoids and Vanellope. *Beard Papa: A retired Kart Bakery security guard who is now a creampuff vendor in Sugar Rush. He was encountered by Peng-Sahun and attempts to give him a sample of his noodles. *Sugar Rush Citizens: Are the citizens of Sugar Rush who actually cheer the racers. However, some of them are killed by Blaire and Nate Darkwinter when they caused another candy chaos. Holly's Garden *Holly-Polly: A young female home and garden enthuiastist who protects her backyard from Petrina-Vine and the main protagonist from the game. She is also a close friend to Jenny (Pet Lover Girl) because they both like flowers. *Marcy-Flutterfly: One of Holly's friend who loves to catch butterflies and blowing bubbles. *Lacy-Stargaze: Holly's best friend who is also a star on every county or state fair. *Pat-Hardwood: The one known male from the gam. He is one of Holly's friend who is a hardworking craftsman. He is also Felix's friend when he visits niceland to help him find everything that the Makia gang breaks. However, Ralph commented that he and Felix are both good in maintenance repairs. *Molly-Polly: Holly's sister who helps her with gardening. She and her sister are represents Spring. *Sandy-Sunset: One of Holly's friend who enjoys on the beach. She represents Summer. *Fern-Fallgrass: One of Holly's friend and Fawn's twin sister who represents Autumn. *Fawn-Fallgrass: Fern's twin sister who likes to be friends with Holly. She always plays in the leaf pile during Fall. She has a close relationship to Mina-Mystery during Halloween. *Whitney-Winterwhite: One of Holly's friend who enjoys during snow days. She represents Winter. Defenders of Neon Vegas *The Deck of Aces: Are the former group of Cyber bandits who attempts to turn Litwak's arcade into casino then they reformed by Mr. Litwak himself. They based on a four French playing card suit which consist of Spade, Heart, Club, and Diamond. They consist of the following members below: **Decker: The leader of the Deck of Aces. He has a kind of good moral character who treated his fellow members with respect. **Spade Sharp: A reformed bandit who is now a current lead captain of the group. **Heart Shuffle: The first female member of the group who has a relationship to Spade Sharp. **Club Steele: The strongest member of the group. **Diamond Sharp: Spade Sharp's sister who also an entertainer in Neon Vegas. She is the second female member of the group. *The Blueback Deck **Lady Blueback **Spade Stakeshot: **Lana-Blueheart: **Club Crossfate: **Luna-Bluemond: A second female member of the group who also joins the Deck of Aces then she literally quit before she violates a team color coding. Quest Hero Cybernoids *Dune Cyber *Viking Cyber *Bushido Cyber *Medieval Cyber *Pirate Cyber *Ninja Cyber *Kung-Fu Cyber *Wrangler Cyber: A cowboy cybernoid who transported from the old west to modern world. *Commando Cyber *Paranormal Cyber *Agent Cyber a.k.a Secret Agent C: A secret agent cybernoid who accompanied by the Cyber Hero resistance. He test and train the recruits in the secret art of espionage and that they must help him complete a secret mission to crack a code. He was one of the original Quest Heroes from the original Cyber Hero along with Bushido Cyber, Commando Cyber and Medieval Cyber. *Galactic Cyber The Global Detective Force *Detective Shaft *Detective Echo *Detective Katz *Detective Sleeks *Detective Ironhand *Detective Blitz *Detective Hao *Detective Maple *Detective Fritz *Detective Fiatz *Chief Detective Grip Glacier Games Competators TEAM GLACIER Are the main competators which participates in every Glacier Games events. They came from the fictional nation known as "Glacier Nation". *Glacier Cyber: The main protagonist of Glacier Games series and a hero for Glacier Nation. He is a successful snowboarder who won every major tournaments. Like Ralph, he is a good-hearted hero to his companion Adorabeezle Winterpop. *Winter Cyber: *Glacier-Glacia: An alpine skiing cybernoid and Glacier Cyber's older sister. *Princess Icy: Glacier Cyber's young sister who is a figure skater. *Blizzard Cyber: A former member of ELEMENT 6 who became an ice hockey player for Glacier Nation. He is an American and Canadian descent due to his real name. *Frost Cyber: *Sleet Cyber: *Sky-Glacier: *Chill: A female curling champion who is one of Glacier Cyber's teammates. *Glacier-Glynn: *Winter-Wilda: *Vanilla Glacier: A rookie figure skater and Princess Icy's young sister. *Wendie-Glacierson: The team's head coach who coaches all of her team members to win at Glacier Games. TEAM SNOWFLAKE *Snowflake Cyber *Powder-Snow *Snowflake-Sally *Princess Glitzy *Slush TEAM BLUEFROST *Spencer Bluefrost *Natalya Bluefrost *Oleg Bluefrost *Izabella Bluefrost *James Bluefrost *Andrew Bluefrost TEAM ALPINE *Alpine Cyber TEAM SNOWBLITZ *Takeshi Snowblitz *Hitachi Snowblitz *Junko Snowblitz *Yuki-Hatsuyuki TEAM SNOWSMITH *Angelica Snowsmith *Mildred Snowsmith *Herman Snowsmith *Jim Snowsmith Other Cybernoids *Shaina Element: A young sister of Dr. Element who takes his position as a professor. *Sakura-Skybloom *Sky Cyber: A heroic and brave fighter pilot cybernoid who can fly different WWII-era warplanes. He has a crush on Lady Skyshot, a former female pirent wench who is now an air support operative. *Lady Amelia Skyshot *Salty-Jack: A young and brave Navy sailor cybernoid who watches over the seas from being invaded. He is also an advertising mascot for Salty-Jack's, a parody of Cracker Jack. *Shamrock Green: The defender of luck and good cause. Shamrock Green is a veteran cybernoid who came from the Irish Military. He was chosen as one of the cybernoids who works for Cyber Hero Resistance. *Clover Shuffle: A young Irish female cybernoid who always feel lucky when she feels Shamrock Green's affection. She is a twin sister of Heart Shuffle. She doesn't like pinching others who's not in green during St. Patrick's Day. *Lily-Bloomshine: Holly's cousin who loves to groom any pets. She was found by Holly and her friends somewhere in Bloom Estate after her original game was unplugged. *El Lucho Libre del Cyber: A Mexican luchador cybernoid. *Quarterback Cyber *Andrea-Ace *Dribble Guy *Striker Cyber *Homerun Cyber *Ross-Lynch *Cheer Cyber: A female blue cheerleader cyber who also Ross-Lynch's love interest. *Gymnast Cyber: A successful gymnast cybernoid and Millie's best friend who trains her to become a champion just like her. *Millie-Glacier: A gymnastics champion from Glacier Nation and Princess Icy's sister. *Arctic Cyber: A retired Glacier Nation Biathlon champion who became Kristoff's apprentice. He help him to search for Elsa after being kidnapped by Cryo Cyber. *The Creature Cybernoids: Are the cybernoids that loosely based on creatures and supernatural beings. They are usually Gloyd's companion. They consist the following below: **Vampire Cyber: A vampire cybernoid who usually as a quest hero in the previous series. He is the leader of the creature cybernoids. **Howl Cyber: A young werewolf cybernoid who can turned into a giant werewolf. He is the youngest of the creature cybernoids. **Monster Cyber: A monster cybernoid that was created by Dr. Vic Cyberkenstein. He is loosely based on Frankenstein's monster. **Mummy Cyber: A cybernoid mummy. **Lagoon Cyber: A blue living sea creature cybernoid who possess water powers. He is based on Gill-man. *Mina-Mystery: A female horror-based cybernoid who meet Vanellope in Mina's Manor. She joins with the gang of heroes to defend the arcade from Senna-Darkheart. *Nina-Gravewright: Mina's cousin who usually stands at the graveyard. *Viola-Sights: One of Mina's friend from her original game. She is a psychic who reads Mina's memories. *Ivy-Greengrass: A young female environmentalist who discovered the lost mysteries in her game. *Mia-Mystery: Mina's twin sister who is also a sorceress. She is a rival of Senna-Darkheart. *Phantom-Chaser: A gothic male cybernoid who is originally a main protagonist from the game called "Phantom-Chaser and the Dolls". He perform every dance moves to fight his enemies. He does not have any weapons to fight villains, but he uses his dance moves. His signiture dance move is called "The Shadow Dancer". *Gotique-Doll: A female gothic doll cybernoid who is Phatom-Chaser's sidekick. *Beatrice-Spectrum: One of Phantom-Chaser's sidekick who interacts with ghosts. She is also Mina-Mystery's best friend who met in the party. *Comet-Hollow: A female witch cybernoid who manipulates her magical powers. She is known as a Halloween Heroine due to her color scheme is purple and orange. *Luna-Vesda: A young female sorceress who assist Comet-Hollow and a sidekick. She's talented on creating a potion. *Vanellope von Cyber: A female cybernoid that was inspired by Vanellope herself. She created by Vanellope to amaze Ralph. Other Non-Cybernoid Allies *Blockulis Other Humans *Mr. Litwak: The current owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. *Moppet Girl: A young girl who is now a teenager. She still visits the arcade due to her memories from the past. *Jenny a.k.a Pet Lover Girl: An unidentified pet lover girl who came to Litwaks arcade for her missing cybernoid pet which is Lily-Bloomshine. According to Holly-Polly's friends, her real name is Jenny. She is possible to be tha main human character from the upcoming Cyber Hero based animated series. Disney Guest Appearances Most of the Disney guest appearances are actually from the CGI Disney theatrical animated features except for Merida, which she was from Pixar. *Princess Anna: The princess of Arendelle who appears in Winter-themed episodes. She represents herself to the Glacier Nation members. *Queen Elsa: The snow queen of Arendelle and Anna's sister. She invited all the Glacier Games participants to come in Arendelle for a meeting. *Kristoff: An iceman who accompanied by Sven. Later, he recruits Arctic Cyber to search for Elsa. *Merida *Rapunzel *Bolt *Penny *Hiro Himada: A 14-yr old robotics prodigy who meet Cyber Guy. He mentioned by Vanellope in the first season then his actual appearance will be featured in the third season episode "Cyber Hiro!". *Baymax 'Villains' Main Villains *Professor von Cyberstein: A mad scientist from the previous series who survived during the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept. He takes place as a main antagonist of this show. *CyDrones: Are the drones that was created by Prof. von Cyberstein as his main servants. *Abel "The Avalanche" Hailstorm: A disgraced former member of the Team Glacier who betrayed his lead captain and fellow members then he committed several video game deaths. *Gutz: A dangerous inmate who supposed to be killed in the previous shows, but later on he still alive. He escaped again to continue commit his crimes. *P Magnum: A former Chief Detective who revived from the dead to get revenge on Detective Shaft. He is an arch-nemesis of Detective Grip, a former elite captain who is now a chief. *Virtual Guy: *The Makia Gang: Are the group of massive cybernoid gangsters who make their return for another revenge on Ralph and the Nicelanders. They consists of the following: **The Makia Boss: The leader of the Makia gang who make his return for another revenge. He supposed to be killed in the previous shows. As a result of being shot, he survived himself after they found by his members. The reason why he did not die because he was a bulletproof cybernoid. **Bugsy Blue: The Makia Boss's second-in-command. **Grayster: One of his henchman and the toughest member of the gang. **Brown Carmello Jr.: One of his henchman who predicts that Crumbelina is his mastermind, but he got shot and killed by Bugsy Blue. *Danger Guy: Former Judgment Cyber's second-in-command who known as "Seekler" ("Sideseek" in the US and International versions) who returns as a main antagonist of the third season of this show. Now his true identity is revealed that he is the master cybernoid who creates any disasters such as volcanoes, earthquakes, floods and more. *Cryo Cyber: A genetic ice-type cybernoid who was a member of the Cyber Justice Dept and served as Judgment Cyber's henchman. He survived during the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept. *Inferno Cyber: A genetic fire-type cybernoid who was a member of the Cyber Justice Dept and served as Judgment Cyber's henchman. He survived during the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept. He is a strongest fire cybernoid who does not affect any water-type attacks. The Cybernoid Haters Are the group of Sugar Rush racers who lost to Vanellope and they became jealous that Vanellope and her friends are being friendly with Cybernoids. However, those racers are noticed that the cybernoids are the traitors of Sugar Rush because they caused incident in their game including crushing the candy people (which are heart lollipops, Salt Water Taffy, and Animal Crackers) followed by the death of Snowanna. They consist of the ff below: *Taffyta Muttonfudge: Vanellope's best friend who became jealous after she find out that she has a close relationship with Cyber Guy. *Candlehead: Taffyta's close friend who turned against Vanellope again then she turned back into the side of good in Season 3 along with Crumbelina. *Crumbelina DiCaramello: The unfriendly and spoiled diva racer who formerly Vanellope's close friend. She denies every order from her former cybernoid companion which is Detective Shaft then suddenly she support herself to prove that all the cybernoids are traitors in Sugar Rush. *Minty Sakura: A Japanese Sugar Rush racer who also appears in both US and international versions of this show. She accompanied by Taffyta. She is the recurring antagonist in Season 4. The Darkwinter Gang Are the new antagonistic team for the Glacier Games. They act similar to the Blacksnow gang which appears fromt the previous show and this show. After they banned and disqualified from major tournaments, they transported to Sugar Rush to create another candy chaos followed by the death of Snowanna. They consists of the following members below: *Blaire Darkwinter: Leader of the Darkwinter Gang and Mildred's arch-nemesis. She and her criminal partner started another chaos in Sugar Rush and she blamed that all the cybernoids did it when Taffyta asked her. *Nate Darkwinter: Blaire's second-in-command. He is a snowboarder who denied in Glacier Games for being wreckless. He armed with a rocket launcher to target other participants. The New Blacksnow *Sebastian Blacksnow: The new leader of the Blacksnow Gang who replaces Mildred's position after she reformed. He is formerly Herman's best friend who bullied him in Snowboarding school. He was banned from major tournaments for throwing grenades at other snowboarders. *Matylda Blacksnow: Sebastian's right-hand and Mildred's colleague. *Rudolph Blacksnow: One of the surviving Blacksnow members. *Gretzel Blacksnow: One of the surviving Blacksnow members. *Dustin von Blacksnow: A furious ice hockey player of the Blacksnow and a brother of Dirk von Blacksnow from the previous show. He joins the Blacksnow gang to get revenge on Blizzard Cyber for killing his brother to death. Other Cybernoid Villains *Petrina-Vines: Holly's neighbor next door who wreaks havoc on her garden with her dangerous plants. She is the main antagonist from Holly's Garden. *Katrinka-Weeds: Petrina's assistant who helps her to plant any dangerous vines in her garden. *Riley-Fairfall: Lacy-Stargaze's friend who invited her to watch her bullriding performance in the county fair, but she got upset after Holly and Marcy teared one of her invitations. *Wreck-It Felix: a Fix-It Felix look-a-like cybernoid with Ralph's colors who is returning from the previous spinoffs. He attempts to steal and destroy Vanellope the Cyber. *Cyber-Hunter II: A female cybernoid bounty hunter who accompanied by Minty Sakura to tries to huntdown the other cybernoids. *The Dark Cyber Creatures: Are the cybernoid creatures who came from the dark dimension. **Warlock Cyber: Leader of the Dark Cyber Creatures who summoned his henchmen to destroy the Creature Cybernoids. He is Vampire Cyber's arch-nemesis. **Heeled-Cyberjacker: A short goblin-like cybernoid who obssessed with cheating. **Night-Wisp: **Minotaur Cyber: *The Darkheart Cult: Are the group of sororities who possessed by an evil spirit. They consists of the following: **Senna-Darkheart: Mina's former friend and dorm-mate and a leader of the Darkheart cult. *Broken-Dolly: A nightmare-living marionette cybernoid who was abandoned from the old amusement park. She was being controlled by an unknown puppeteer. Other Non-Cybernoid Villains *Fix-It Ralph: A guy that looks like Ralph who has a goal to fix the CyDrones that was damaged by the heroes. And also he repairs Wreck-It Felix in order to attempt to destroy Vanellope the Cyber and other cybernoids that Vanellope made. *Peng-Sahun: A short tempered man and a noodle seller who is returning from the previous spinoffs. He offers a poisonous noodles to Blaire and Nate Darkwinter to deliver it to Vanellope. Category:List of Characters Category:Character Lists